Poor Unhapy Erik
by ThePhantomsRedRose
Summary: Will Erik fall into a whole new love trio? : Poor Unhappy Erik
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phantom of the Opera wish I did but I don't.**

A/N I will be using ALW's Phantom 

What I did over holiday vacation… 

Lauren sat at her computer reading fanfiction wishing something interesting would happen. She was a pretty girl in her freshman year of high school with light chestnut brown, curly hair. She went to her room to practice her scales. She stood in front of her mirror wishing that Erik would be behind it, but she knew that was impossible he was dead and gone by now, he only lived in the hearts of phans everywhere.

She got so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't even hear out of tune Chords coming from a piano. When she heard it she flipped, "oh crap I am home alone and someone is playing one of my pianos!" She went into her Music room and found nobody at the grand organ. Then she realized the sound was coming from beneath her. She went down to her cellar as the music got louder she walked to the old playing piano and saw a man.

The man heard her approach and turned around quickly. " Where am I madam?" he asked.

The first thing she noticed was his mask the first thought through her head was

"My angel of music has come to me?" not realizing she had said it

" What do you know about that? Where am I?" He questioned

"You are in the United States of America 2005," She said " I know of you being the Angel of Music because here you are famous". " Now I must ask you this, do you know how you got here?"

"Non but I wish I did Madam," he said

"Please forgive me of being rude Monsieur Erik, I am Lauren an aspiring singer might I add," She introduced herself

"You know of my name? Well than just call me Erik I am not deserving of such a title as Monsieur."

"You may address me as Lauren because in America we don't bother with such titles. You speak English very well Erik, where did you learn?" She asked hoping she was not prying.

Many years spent under the Opera House alone have given me time to study languages," he said with sorrow.

"Would you like to come upstairs I have an organ that is tuned," she suggested

" That would be lovely," he said


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Erik or other parts of Phantom 

**A/N I have not gotten any reviews yet because I just posted the last chapter but please read and review Please don't be offended by my using of Christmas in this story Thanks**

When I lead Erik upstairs I heard a gasp "Umm Erik what's wrong," I said. I than realized that Erik in all of his years underground had probably never seen a Christmas tree. When she was done explaining they went into the Music room. The first half of the room was like a living room with plum furniture on a white carpet. A TV was on the window ledge.

The other half of the room held the Organ another couch and a bunch of random musical stuff. There were shelves of music. Erik went and Selected Phantom of the Opera 2004 Movie "This guy looks nothing like me?" he half questioned. He sat at the organ bench and begun to play "The Phantom of the Opera". Lauren eagerly jumped in singing to the song. At the end of the song Erik turned and faced her.

" You have a beautiful voice not as good as Christine but with a little training," he said appraisingly.

"Erik I know you will be mad at me for this but please hear me out," She sighed "I know what you face looks like and I don't care so please take off your mask"

"WHY? YOU WILL ONLY MOCK ME EVEN THOUGH YOU SAY YOU WONT! WHAT IS IT WITH WOMEN AND MASKS."

" Erik please calm down I was only asking," She said meekly

"Oh wow look at the time I had better start getting ready for The Yule Masquerade tonight," She said. " I would ask if you would like to come with me however I already have an escort," She said sincerely.

She left Erik at the Organ, Occasionally hearing a "Damn" or "Argh". She started to get ready. She curled her hair in to beautiful spirals and applied silver makeup She then went to get her dress. It was a light Blue with beads on the top half and a poofy bottom. She laced it put on silver tights with a silver mask and looked stunning.

She came out to show Erik.

"She looks just like my Christine," he thought

**AN - that was really short but Oh well I will post more within the hour Please Read and Review**!


End file.
